


I'm All Yours Now

by coffeeblossoms02



Series: People Come and Go, So Does Pain [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Past Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblossoms02/pseuds/coffeeblossoms02
Summary: "I like you, hyung," slipped out of Jeongin's mouth.Minho was flustered. It was clear that Jeongin liked him; in his eyes, in his nervous acts, his stumbling speeches. But it still caught him by surprise to hear it verbally.He knew the younger was pretending to be asleep, if his unregulated breathing and blush creeping on his face to the tip of his ears were anything to go by. He took Jeongin's hand that was positioned in front of his chest and kissed his knuckles. He grinned, enjoying how the younger burning because of such simple touch. "Thank you, Innie."OrJeongin is in love and Minho is in denial.





	I'm All Yours Now

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop doing this to Minho istg. posted with no proofread before i change my mind and decide not to publish this at all. anyways, here it is, hope you like it!

Lee Minho is confident, or at least that is what he’s trying present himself on the outside. He’s confident in his dancing, his practiced composure, even in okay cooking. But in looks? He'd consider himself passable. That, until a certain self proclaimed desert fox boy popped up in the life he’s still trying to gather together.

Minho is many things, but dense or oblivious are none of them. He sees details, he notices small things like gestures, body language, emotions flickering in the eyes; he reads further, too much, more often than not it makes some some people uncomfortable in his presence. Because he couldn’t stop himself from offering comfort that caught them off guard.

And his favorite? It’s when someone has taken interest in him. He loves the attention, but mostly he loves the sparks in their eyes every time they try to talk to him, the pure smile adorning their faces, and the meaning behind every carefully spoken words, the shy and conscious gestures, all of their focus on him like he has them wrapped around his fingers.

Minho is one thing on the outside, another on the inside. On the outside, he is confident, slick and—to what most people who don’t bother—arrogant. While on the inside, he is an anxious mess, suicidal with self-destructive tendency and next to zero self-esteem.

He is too used with being depreciated, degraded, deemed as worthless and undeserving it engrained too deep inside him. Praises, adoration, and too much attention on him make him uncomfortable, not knowing how to respond othen than the polite gratitude. Being a love interest makes him anxious, thinking he doesn’t deserve the love, contradicting himself in the aspect that he thinks the person who fell for him deserves better than him but also not wanting to lose the chance of getting healed.

 

Yang Jeongin is a contagious smile, vibrant presence; a happy facades to mask his depth. He smiles not to worry people around him, vows himself not to burden anyone even if they offered to help him on their own accord, laughs and hides all of his doubts and insecurities. But in front of Minho, all of his walls are nonexistent, he smiles out of pure happiness.

Jeongin, young and clueless (in Minho’s eyes); a pure, naive child, somehow tripped over the sad fate of being Cupid’s chosen victim to be trapped in his persistence to make Minho accept that he deserves to be loved; fell for Minho the first time he saw him, then led by his own curiosity, walks along in the road of the unknown of an innocent crush, drowns even lower in that one feeling Minho tried to avoid at all cost. Grows surrounded by love makes him defenseless against Minho: naked, trusting, unadulterated; easily an open book to read.

The poor boy fell without him knowing anything about it. Inexperienced, helpless, willing. Minho knew and prayed it was only temporer helpless crush that would be washed away as the time pass by and new people come into the younger’s life.

 

The first time Minho noticed about the younger’s crush on him was on the first week he moved to his new place. As he moved around the house, moving boxes and furnitures, he felt a pair of eyes following his movements. He simply shrugged if off at first, thinking it was just his neighbor being curious.

 

The second time was when he cut down some flowers in the front yard the previous house owner left, thinking he wouldn't have enough time to nurture them and he couldn't just let them wither to die. There was a doll like boy, younger but also taller than him lingering around the porch of his neighbor's house; their son, probably. He had strong face with sharp eyes, giving off the wrong impression as a scary person.

Minho knows, he doesn't look bad, at best. But he can't deny he enjoys a little ego boost. That, if the boy, his neighbor's eldest son named Jeongin, as he found out when he gave them his freshly baked brownies as a gift, keep looking at him as if he was made of stars. He really could get used to that.

It doesn't help that Hyunjin, his younger friend from the dance studio he works in, pointed it to him one day when he came over.

_"Ohhh, he keeps looking at you, hyung," he teased. "And he keeps burning holes to my head. Oh my God, he's jealous!" He wheezed, not even caring about his boisterous laughter that made him sounded like dying mammal gasping for air. His good looks covered some area he lacked in, for sure._

_“Shut your mouth,” Minho smacked the back of Hyunjin's head to shut his laughter down, but he didn't hold back the smile creeping on his face._

_Hyunjin didn’t say anything more, but the bump in his head didn’t deter his teasing nature and he wiggled his eyes at Minho and his admirer neighbor. Minho regretted inviting the younger dancer and wished the day would over sooner. Because Jeongin was younger and with Hyunjin, Minho knew he would never hear the end of it._

 

He didn't need the third evidence, but that happened anyway. It was late at night and Minho was holed up in his room, woking on some paper work; exhausted and irritable, but didn't want to sleep until it was all done. When his bell rang, he was about ready to snap at the ready to die-soul for disturbing him for adding more pressure to his numbing headache despite being innocent and not knowing of his misery. But the sight of a nervous yet excited smile that greeted him when he opened his door had his resolution crumbled to pieces.

"Uh sorry, hyung, but could you, uh, move your car? I-it's in the way."

He almost cooed at how adorable Jeongin looked, stumbling with his words, a bright smile etched on his face. It was clear that he was fighting not to embarrass himself, but also excited about finally getting to talk with him. He could see the boy had so much to say but nothing else came out, probably caught up in his throat, like his lung was constricted in his chest since he was face to face with Minho.

"Okay, let me get my key first," he said, offering his best smile. He turned around swiftly. And if he saw Jeongin got jittery on his place from his peripheral vision, notably was seconds away from jumping around, he said nothing.

When he came out with the key in his hand, Jeongin grinning sheepishly at him, scratching the back of his neck, "Actually, hyung, turned out, you didn't have to. My dad's car could move and now is already in the garage."

He looked past Jeongin's shoulder, where Mr. Yang waving at him, shouting, "Sorry for disturbing you."

"Ah, no problem Mr. Yang!" He shouted back. He shifted his eyes back to Jeongin who seemed disappointed now he had no reason to talk to Minho. He smiled at the younger, hoping it could cheer him up, "So, see you tomorrow?"

And did it work. Jeongin beamed so bright his smile could light up the whole neighborhood. He nodded a bit too enthusiastically before sprinting back to his house, "See you tomorrow, hyung!"

Minho chuckled to himself as he watched Jeongin's figure disappeared behind the door. He could hear the younger giggling all the way back. He didn't know what the younger was expecting nor what he was promising, but for now, it was all good.

Until he locked his door and everything dawned on him. Jeongin was too precious for him. He could be seeing wrong, or reading too much into it, but the younger was painfully obvious he would be dumb if he didn’t notice.

Jeongin was clear water. Innocent, pure, untainted. His soft and bright outfits only accentuated the vibrant smile ever painted on his face, making him even more lovable.

Innocence scares Minho, in a sense where he’s afraid of tainting the pure glow and change the vibrant color into a much darker hue; dull, and pretty much dead. Innocence makes him reflect and see how impure he is with blotches of dark colors, hideous, almost monstrous—not all black but it's almost as if bright colors burn his skin—which in the end turn him back into the dark, all shades of grey and if possible, darker than black. Innocence sparks the paternal instinct in him, enabling the need to protect that innocence, from the world, from the bad, from the truth, and mostly, from himself. 

And Minho was broken. His soul was darkened, tainted and completely done with the world. He was certain he was going to break Jeongin if he ever touched even the younger's hair with his rotten, sharp edged fingertips.

But Jeongin was young, persistent, and hopelessly in love. He blindly, excitedly, faithfully followed Minho around, and somehow he knew Minho's schedule like his own school subject. He was eager, but Minho only grew unsettled.

 

One night when they were lounging in Minho's living room, Jeongin sprawled on his couch, playing with his video game, while Minho was busy with laptop on the floor. He didn't even question why Jeongin spent more of his free time on Minho's day off in his place than hanging out with his friends anymore, because Jeongin would always say, with his shy smile, " _I like it here_." And he didn't have the heart to kick him out either, whether Jeongin used his pout and puppy eyes attack at him or not.

He could hear Hyunjin's voice in his head, snickering, " _Admit it hyung, you're whipped_."

"Hyung?"

Minho hummed, focus not leaving his work.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

That caught Minho's interest, he turned his head to find the younger fiddling with the joystick, head ducked down. "Why?"

When Jeongin looked up, his eyes rimming red, glassy with tears, lips quivering, "M-mom and dad- They are- They keep-"

The said paternal instinct washed over him; he launched himself to the couch and collected Jeongin in his arms. The sound of his laptop meeting the floor harshly drowned by worries and the need to comfort Jeongin, who was inches away from bursting to tears. He knew words were mostly empty, but Jeongin couldn't had known that so he tried; anything to stop the tears from flowing from those pretty foxy eyes. "Everything's going to be okay. I'm here now."

That night, he realized how fragile and defenseless Jeongin actually was behind the smiles. He saw what Jeongin perceived him as, other than his puppy love interest; a tough wall he could lean on. But Minho was afraid he couldn’t provide Jeongin the comfort, strength and stability he needed, with his own state of emotional availablity.

But Jeongin was too young, too hopeful and too innocent for Minho to leave alone. He had to—even if he couldn't reciprocate Jeongin's feelings—try and protect him from breaking and change the smile on his face forever. He couldn’t remember who he was before life changed him, but he knew who he didn't want Jeongin to be: the way Minho was now.

"Always find me, okay? You don't have to tell me everything now, you can do it later when you're ready. I'll be here for you," he promised, more to the boy Jeongin's age he vividly remembered he was first, then to the crying mess now in his embrace.

Jeongin nodded, too obedient to question, too naive to know better than just trust anyone, including Minho. And mostly, too tired to think, too afraid Minho would let go of his hold, terrified of the prospect facing what was happening in his house alone. He loved Minho, and Minho loved him even if he knew it was in brotherly way, so he wouldn't hurt him, ...right? "Thank you, hyung."

Minho smiled bitterly. The hollow in his chest knotted, clawing and tightened around him he couldn't breathe. Jeongin brought back his past to the surface; he knew he ‘wasn't the most miserable child on this world’ as people who ridiculed him and his problems stated, but to know it’s happening to Jeongin, right in front of him, had shaken him to no end.

Jeongin didn't know what love is, neither did Minho know what happiness is. But the idea of sharing how the world works to the younger, nurturing and teaching him his ways rang in his head, sounding oh so tempting. Jeongin might be young, but Minho couldn't treat him as a child with hopeless cursh on him forever as the younger grew older as the time flows. But now wasn’t the right moment. And he didn’t even know if he was the right person for Jeongin.

When Jeongin’s cry calmed down into sobs, Minho asked in hushed tone, "Go wash yourself and then we go to sleep, yeah?"

Jeongin nodded, rubbing his sore eyes from too much crying. Minho guided him to the bathroom and left him there before he walked away and came back with fresh clothes for him to change. When he was done, he made his way to Minho's bedroom, in a space he knew like his own place from his daily visit there, hovering on the door.

Minho was making his bed; old, faded, one size too big shirt hanging loosely on his frame. He turned his head to the door when he felt Jeongin's presence. He smiled, beckoning Jeongin to come in.

Jeongin entered the bedroom timidly. He was familiar with the room already, but it didn't make him feel any less giddy. His eyes roamed around, Minho's room was simple and tidy, much like Minho himself.

"You can use the bed, I'm gonna sleep on the couch," Minho said, handing over a blanket to Jeongin. Pink and fluffy. He would never tell Jeongin he bought that since the first time the younger came over and stayed until dinner when he saw it online just because it reminded him of Jeongin.

"But hyung, it's your bed, I can't do that! I'll sleep on the couch instead!"

"Nuh uh, you're still growing and sleeping on the couch wouldn't do good for your growth," Minho said, his voice final.

Jeongin pouted, hugging the blanket to his chest, Minho thought his heart was going to combust form how adorable he looked. "But hyung..."

"No 'but's. Sleep, Innie, it's late," he sat Jeongin down by the shoulder gently on the bed.

Lithe fingers wrapped around his wrist before he could retreat his hand. He looked down to Jeongin's eyes. A pair of eyes gleaming with shyness and longing looked back up at him. "You can sleep here with me, hyung. Your bed can fit the both of us." He casted his gaze down, fiddling with the blanket, "We can cuddle if you want..."

Minho's giggle whipped Jeongin's focus back on him; his pupils blown, afraid if Minho was going to refuse.

"Okay," he said, raking his hand on Jeongin's hair, the younger leaned to the touch instantly. "But let me wash up first, yeah?"

Jeongin just nodded mindlessly, whining when Minho took his hand away.

Minho smiled at Jeongin before turning on his heels and walked out of the room. He went to the living room to look for his phone, biting back groan when he saw his laptop laying on the floor, most likely broken. He breathed out relief when he tried to turn it back on to see if it could still function; it could. He sent quick text to Mr. Yang informing their son would stay over the night. The answer was normal, "Thank you for taking care of our son." But now that he saw Jeongin cried because of them, he couldn't help but to see it in another light, in not a very friendly way. What happened in their house was none of his business, but the fact that it bothered Jeongin so much he didn't want to sleep in his own house angered him. He made a mental note to check if there was any bruise on Jeongin's body; he knew he was being judgmental but he couldn't help but to feel weary.

He washed up hurriedly then came back to his room to see Jeongin already settled under his pink blanket. He didn't realize a fond smile making its’ way on his face at the sight. His mind was too preoccupied with the best possible ways to protect Jeongin.

He crawled to the bed carefully, laying on his side to face Jeongin who had his eyes closed. The younger looked so peaceful, almost like a baby. He stiffed on his place when Jeongin scooted closer to him.

"I like you, hyung," slipped out of Jeongin's mouth.

Minho was flustered. It was clear that Jeongin liked him; in his eyes, in his nervous acts, his stumbling speeches. But it still caught him by surprise to hear it verbally.

He knew the younger was pretending to be asleep, if his unregulated breathing and blush creeping on his face to the tip of his ears were anything to go by. He took Jeongin's hand that was positioned in front of his chest and kissed his knuckles. He grinned, enjoying how the younger burning because of such simple touch. "Thank you, Innie."

He was torn inside. He didn't want to lead Jeongin on and give him false hope that would end up with a false, twisted sense of love. But that didn't mean he didn't want to take care of the younger and keep him safe from the world.

Sadly enough, he was aware that he was, indeed, leading Jeongin on.

He closed his eyes, praying whoever God listening he would wake up with a whole new, strong, functioning heart so he could give it to Jeongin.

He could hear satan laughing at his wish.

 

 _Thinking back_ , he thinks, _maybe Jeongin's love wasn't unrequited after all_.

Minho is in tune not only to his surroundings, but also his own feelings. He notices the small things, the slightest change, any kind of anomaly. And he knew something inside him has changed when he’s reminded of the Baby Fox in everything he sees.

He knew, and he tried to deny it at first, with his own self-doubt and all that. He tried to tell himself the ache and longing in his chest every time he thought of Jeongin, more often than he’d want to admit, was purely platonic, brotherly, or out of guilty because he knew how Jeongin felt about him. But the longer he denied it, the worse the pain in his heart grew, and he knew better than to say it wasn’t romantic anymore.

 

The first time he realized, or the reason behind it, was Jisung, and the memory of him. Every time he saw Jeongin, he was also seeing old memories he thought he had buried deep in the back of his mind. The memories of big eyes, plump cheeks, fluffy hair grown too long it covered a pair of sweet brown eyes, cheeky smiles, long hugs and warm heart. But Minho was too broken it changed the squirrel like boy that used to be his sunshine. And he was too much of a coward to fix himself and the Jisung he last saw, opting to leave him behind.

Both Jisung and Jeongin were literal sunshines, always smiling so bright they light up the dull world and Minho’s darkened mind. Though the way they love was different, Jisung was more open with affection, would gladly give it away and was more than happy to get one; while Jeonging was shyer with skin ship, only leaning to Minho’s small touches like hand around his shoulder or when Minho held his hand. But they were also the same; young, unsuspecting and innocent. _Why am I always drawn into the innocent ones?_

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jeongin's quiet worried voice startled him.

They were at the arcade. Minho had a day off. He was lazing around at home when Jeongin crossed his mind. He wished he could collect Jeongin's wide smile when he spotted Minho at his school's gate in a jar.

_Jeongin excitedly ran to Minho, dragging a jumpy boy with him. "Hyung! You're here!"_

_Minho chuckled, ruffling his hair, "I told you I'd pick you up didn't I?"_

_Jeongin hummed grinning, then looked to the other boy on his side and back to Minho, "Hyung, this is Chenle, my best friend!"_

_The said boy offered wide smile, extending his hand, "Hi, I'm this dumbass' best friend decided by some cursed fate but I'm still gonna beat you if you break his heart."_

_"Yah!" Jeongin shouted at Chenle, face flushed red, he turned back to Minho, “What he meant by beat you is by playing one on one basket, hyung. This kid doesn’t have the heart to hurt a fly.”_

_Minho laughed heartily,_ Kids these days are interesting, _he thought, shaking Chenle’s hand, "Hello, I'm Minho and I will keep it in mind."_

_Chenle snickered, “You’re good but I’m still gonna keep an eye on you.”_

_Minho laughs louder, “Does this mean I have your blessings” He winked at Jeongin, making the boor boy blushed even more. He looked back to Chenle. "Do you need a ride?"_

_"Oh no, I'm fine. I don't wanna ruin your date." He didn't even falter when Jeongin threw fists at him, merely guarding himself with his arms._

_"I told you this is not a date!" Jeongin yelled-whispered to Chenle, which both Chenle and Minho pretended not to hear, one out pure joy of watching him drown in embarrassment; and the other one to save the younger's last remaining dignity._

_"Okay then. Now, Innie, shall we go?"_

_Jeongin's face broke into a smile, and Minho wondered if he really deserved to garner such beautiful reaction from the younger._

"Hyung?" Jeongin tugged the front of his shirt, frowning, pulling him back to the present.

He smiled then flattened the furrow on Jeongin's brow, "Don't frown, baby. It doesn't suit you."

"B-baby?"

"Yes." He was the one causing Jeongin to blush, but his own heart was hammering in his chest, a familiar warmth spread from his chesy, washing a feeling he thought he'd never have the privilege to experience again all over him. "You are a baby," he paused just to be dramatic. He laughed when Jeongin pouted. "My baby."

Jeongin beamed so bright and threw himself to Minho, enveloping him in big, tight hug. Minho could feel Jeongin's heart hammering in his chest, mirroring his own. And there was a familiar bliss soaring in his soul once again.

" _Be happy, hyung_ ," he could hear a deep voice he knew all too well talking softly to him in his head, with a smile that had been too long since the last time he saw it, stretched widely it reached a pair of honey eyes making them crinkle prettily.

For the first time in a long while, Minho allowed himself to be happy. He circled his arms around Jeongin. And maybe if he could also make Jeongin happy in the process, maybe, he would no longer live in vain.

 

The second time, he wasn't even thinking. It was late in a cold night, but he was restless and randomly craving for some snack. He decided to send Jeongin a text.

 

**Minho**

Baby are you awake?

 

**Baby Fox**

I am

Why do you ask hyung?

 

**Minho**

Do you wanna go to the convenience store with me?

 

**Baby Fox**

But it's late

 

**Minho**

But its 24/7 baby

It's always open

 

**Baby Fox**

I know hyung

I mean why should we go?

 

**Minho**

Just because

 

**Baby Fox**

...

 

**Minho**

Because I'm hungry and I don't wanna cook

Innie

Baby

Come on

We’ll have everything you want

 

**Baby Fox**

Fine

Hyung is so weird istg

 

He grinned at the text. He got that a lot, being called weird, but he never paid any mind. He understood that not everybody had the same preferences as him, or a comprehension attempt to his non-conventional behavior, as he chose to call it.

He put on jacket and grabbed his wallet then sprinted out of the house. He didn't have to wait long as Jeongin rushed to him not even five minutes after. He cooed at the sight, Jeongin with cheeks flushed, a little short of breathe, dimple smile full on display.

Minho always knew Jeongin was attractive; he was undoubtedly handsome in a cute way, but only now that he noticed everything. Jeongin was still young but his outlines are already prominent, sharp and breathtaking, almost intimidating. But the way he carried himself made him looked softer and one simply couldn't help but to love him, in a way or another.

And Minho wasn't an exception, as he felt his insides flutter every time he saw the foxy eyed boy. He pinched Jeongin's cheek, letting his hand lingered for a moment on the younger's skin. He giggled when Jeongin whined in protest but didn't try to push him away, "You're so cute."

Jeongn pouted, mumbling, "Don't call me cute."

Minho laughed and slung his hand around Jeongin's shoulder, pulling him closer, "Too bad I can't, I love stating facts. And the fact is, you're cute."

"I know a fact too, hyung is weird," Jeongin grumbled, looking away to hide his blush.

The trip to the convenience store was filled with comfortable silence, both males felt contented enough with each other's presence. Minho loved basking in the moment, appreciating and engraving every little things to his memory, as a reminder he still had something to hold onto in his life. He wanted these small moments with Jeongin, before they grow busier as life proceeds and they don't have any more time to spend together.

 

The third time felt more natural, like they were, indeed, belong to be in each other's lives.

He was going through his wallet, about to throw away some bills for Jeongin's new clothes he insisted on buying when he saw a small photo of him and Jisung. He took it out and cradled it gently in his hand, as if it was made of glass, preserving the most precious possession for him. It was a mirror selfie where Jisung and him were wearing the same black hoodie but Jisung wore a white cap while he had a black beanie. They looked happy. He smiled to himself, _I hope you're happy now, love_.

Yes, even after he left Jisung, in hope he wouldn’t ruin the latter further, he still addressed him with that petname in his head. Because that was Jisung was for him, love. Even when he convinced himself Jisung would be better off without him, even when Hyunjin tried to set him up with some ‘Hot guy hyung wouldn't want to miss it’, even when he'd finally admitted to himself that Jeongin had taken a special place not only in his life, but also in his heart.

_"Jinnie, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in dating for now?"_

_Hyunjin pouted. "Is it that cute little neighbor? Is it? Is it?" When Minho didn't answer, he pressed, "I'm right, aren't I?" He wheezed when Minho hit him as a retaliation, proving he was right. “It’s okay if you like him, hyung. He’s cute and you’re available. And based on what I saw, he would say yes if you just asked him out.”_

_“He’s too young, Jinnie,” Minho tried to reason, groaning,_

_“Oh, right, he’s too young for the sexy Lee Minho. Don’t want you to go to jail now do we?”_

_“Why do you make it sound weird!”_

_“I’m not saying anything though, what were you thinking, hyung?” Hyunjin had the audacity to wiggle his brows suggestively to Minho._

_Minho threw his bottle at Hyunjin, blushing furiously. Hyunjin catched the bottle, laughing. Hyunjin was enjoying the privilege as Minho’s favorite too much, riling the elder every now and then and always got away with it, while the other kid wouldn’t escape his fists if they as much as breathe funny Minho’s way._

Jisung would always be his "love that never went away". There would always be a part of the younger in him, and he was aware that he still looked for Jisung in everyone he met. His vibrant, loud, affectionate presence, to his more insecure, shy side.

Both Jisung and Jeongin had deep mind, a darker corner in the far back, if one was willing to get to know them better and dig deeper, beyond the self-depreciating jokes, contagious laughter and anxiety driven-push to the limits-methods. They hated to appear weak and cause trouble to people they cared for. They gave love back twice as much as they were showered with, in their own ways.

Jeongin rested his chin on Minho's shoulder, "Who is that, hyung?"

Minho shifted his gaze to see Jeongin looking at the picture, he ruffled Jeongin's hair, cooing when the younger leaned to his touch. "I have something to tell you."

Jeongin perked up with interest.

He'd introduced Jeongin to Hyunjin because of the pretty boy's relentless nagging, stating that as Minho's favorite dongsaeng, he had the right to know who he was going to hand Minho to. He didn't hold back the urge to roll his eyes at Hyunjin but didn't bother to correct any of his words. He was, in fact, a little biased with Hyunjin than to his other coworkers, and he liked taking care of Jeongin; also, the idea of expecting what’s to come next with Jeongin didn't sound so bad to him.

_"So, this is the baby I've been hearing about," greeted Hyunjin with his cheeky but sweet eye smile when they met up in a diner._

_"Behave, Hyunjin," Minho scolded but went ignored by Hyunjin who swayed his way to blushing Jeongin._

_"Aren't you a cute little baby," he cooed, pressing his cheek to Jeongin's._

_Minho pulled Hyunjin away by the ear when Jeongin whimpered, "I said behave."_

_Hyunjin swatted his hand then rubbed his ear, whining, "Hyung, that's abuse!"_

_"And I'll do that again if you touch him again."_

_Hyunjin gasped dramatically, "I can’t help it! I mean look at him! He's so cute so fluffy I wanna squish him all day!"_

_"Get someone else to squish!"_

_"Don't fight!"_

_They simultaneously turned their heads towards pouting Jeongin._

_Hyunjin bursted laughing, "I like him! Hyung, I approve!"_

_Jeongin looked at Minho, eyes wide, questioning._

_He smiled, slipping his hand around Jeongin’s waist, “Baby, this is Hyunjin. Don’t worry about him, he doesn’t bite,” he ignores Hyunjin’s somewhat proud grin, “But he’s gonna suffocate you with cuddles so you better stay away from him.”_

_Hyunjin displayed an exaggerated pout, “You_ love _my cuddles!”_

_“I cuddle with Minho-hyung too,” Jeongin muttered with a pout._

_Hyunjin might be a spoiled little shit, but he wasn’t stupid. He sensed Jeongin’s jealousy, that Minho would give him credit for. He laughed, “Of course Jeonginnie,_ Minho-hyung _loves your cuddles best!”_

_Forget about credit, the little shit mimicked they way Jeongin called Minho with mockery._

He grazed the photo with his thumb then handed it for Jeongin to see, "This is Jisung..."

Jeongin took the photo in his hand. Curiosity sparkled in his eyes, making him appear even younger and much cuter. And Minho realized, he'd fallen, hard.

"He is my past."

Jeongin stiffened. His face fell as he pulled away from Minho. But he didn't get far as Minho's hand held his.

"But I have you with me now." He pulled Jeongin back closer to him, placing Jeongin's hand on his chest where his heart beating furiously. "I can't promise you a future, and I might not be the best partner one could get, to be honest. But I'd like to be with you as long as the time would allow if you would give me the chance."

Jeongin just stood there, gaping. His mind had gone to whirlwind, his heart was about to burst, he thought he was about to explode from the amount of blood rushing to his face. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Minho caressed his cheek with his free hand, asking in hushed tone, "Say something, baby."

Jeongin choked, eyes glassed with disbelief and hope, too much hope Minho's heart aching. "Are you serious, hyung?"

Minho smiled. He moved his hand from Jeongin's cheek to his waist. "Yes, Yang Jeongin, my baby. I'm serious about this," he said, in his softest tone but his voice clear, soothing, echoing in Jeongin's mind. "Would you give me the honor?"

Jeongin was young, bold, and too drunk in love. He grabbed Minho's head and ducked down, dived in for a kiss. He'd only kissed once before with Chenle, out of curiosity, so he still didn't know much about kissing, but with Minho, somehow it felt right and he was afloat.

Minho smiled to the kiss, to Jeongin's boldness and the firework going off in his heart. The kiss was innocent, just their lips pressed together, but Minho was contented. All of his worries swept away as he led the kiss, with Jeongin being inexperienced, but did he mind.

He realized then that for the first time, he was seeing Jeongin, holding Jeongin, kissing Jeongin, without Jisung shadowing. For the first time after so long, he wasn’t afraid of falling. It would take a lot of effort, but he was going to give it a chance to work, and he was going to give himself a try and trust again.

He rested his forehead on Jeongin’s after they pulled apart from the kiss. They were both smiling, blushing, panting, happiness bubbling, and they voluntarily let themselves drowning. Jeongin looked so beautiful, fireworks sparkling in his eyes, he was smiling so brightly his whole body flushing with happiness and excitement, and what Minho finally accepted, love.

He drowned in Jeongin’s beautiful eyes as he ran his hand on the back of Jeongin’s head, raking his hair, the other hand palming Jeongin’s shoulder. He positioned Jeongin’s hands on his waist, they tightened around him immediately, spreading warmth all over his body. His eyes, his mind, his heart were all full of Jeongin, Jeongin, Jeongin. And he woudn’t have it any other way. Not when he finally decided to give his everything and more to Jeongin.

“Does this mean I can call you mine, hyung?” Jeongin was looking at him with so much love he could feel it overflowing from the younger, crawling into him, seeping onto his skin, filling him up to the brim.

The thought of why didn’t he accept his feeling and confessed to the younger sooner passed through his mind. But he dismissed the thought, thinking that there was no better time, than the present. “Yes, baby,” he breathed, “I’m all yours now.”

Jeongin smiled, wider, happier, prettier, and he leaned for another kiss. And Minho, gladly, kissed back, trying to convey all the love bleeding on his chest through the kiss. He poured down all of his happiness, love and joy—to make up for the times he denied Jeongin of his acceptance—that overlapped with Jeongin’s relief exuded through the slight trembling of his body. He moved his lips very gently, carefully, slowly, like they had all the time in the world. And honestly, they wouldn’t care if they didn’t have any time, as long as they’re one in each other’s embrace.

 

Minho is broken, and Jeongin is innocent. But they’re willing to try, stepping further into the unknown. Tomorrow is never promised to anyone, but they will walk through it all, hand in hand.

 


End file.
